lengths
by niigoki
Summary: Reina thinks about the lengths both of them can go in a short train ride.


"I wonder, sometimes." The sentence was met with a characteristic comfortable silence as Kumiko waited for Reina to finish her line of thought. Sometimes it took a while for the girl to end her phrases, but that didn't really bother Kumiko because she would gladly wait for the world's end for Reina. "The lengths we'll be able to go."

"What do you mean?" The brunette inquired, tilting her head to rest on Reina's shoulder. The train ride back home was soothing, but the winter coldness still managed to crawl into their bones like a plague. Both girls welcomed the body heat emanating from each other.

"You and me," Reina explained, lifting her hips a millimeter just to get closer, and lying her cheek on top of Kumiko's messy hair. "If we become special, what's next?"

"Hmm…" Kumiko closed her eyes, the scent of Reina's shampoo digging deep into her chest and making her heart beat. "Whatever we want, I suppose. Isn't this how it works?"

"How what works?"

"When the hero completes his objective in the story, then he can do whatever he wants with his life because the story ends."

"But if it ends," Reina turned her face sideways to bury the bridge of her nose into Kumiko's head, closing her eyes as well. "Then doesn't that mean… it's over?"

"That's not how I see it," The train bumped a little and both girls giggled. "When a story ends, that just means the readers can't accompany hero any longer. The hero is his own person, and the rest of his journey is his to make. I think he gets his freedom, in a way."

There wasn't an answer for a while and Kumiko felt like she could sleep in Reina's shoulder – rehearsals that month were very strict and she'd been feeling exhausted at the end of each one. Sensing Reina's shoulders tremble as the girl chuckled made Kumiko wake up. "You're poetic today."

"Am I?" She smiled, still sleepy. "You just inspire me that way."

Reina hummed. With no warning, she placed her lips against Kumiko's hair and left them there. It wasn't exactly a kiss; it was more just the way their bodies were smashed together and it felt natural that she did. Despite the casual gesture, Kumiko couldn't help but to blush a little. She stretched her neck to allow Reina's head to fit more comfortably against her shoulder, and sighed contently. It was funny, how they had changed positions without even realizing. Kumiko's head was now on top of Reina's and she felt a tinge of pride by this – the reason why was a mystery to her.

"Kumiko," Reina murmured softly.

"Hmm?"

There wasn't a worded answer, as Reina just moved her face again to gently slide her nose against Kumiko's jaw. Her mouth landed on the curvature of the brunette's neck and her breath tickled her skin. The soft puffs of air sent a shiver down Kumiko's spine and she opened her eyes, but didn't budge. She waited for Reina's next move because her curiosity surpassed any type of uneasiness when it came to what Kousaka Reina did, and when it came she wasn't really prepared.

Reina's lips pressed delicately on the skin there, lighting Kumiko's entire body and soul on fire. The blood rushed to her face and she could feel her stomach doing somersaults, but she was unable to ask her what she was doing – perhaps because she was afraid of breaking the fragile atmosphere that had been installed in between them. There was no one else in the train, so there wasn't really a reason for Kumiko to get nervous despite the fact that Reina was apparently kissing her neck.

Moving up a little, Reina brushed the hinge of Kumiko's jaw with her lips, eyes still closed and breathing still as even as when she first started. Kumiko swallowed hard, still frozen in place, and when Reina kissed her cheek she realized how hot her face was. "Reina…"

The train was about to stop on Reina's station and when Kumiko felt the vehicle starting to slow down, she became absolutely crestfallen. There was no way a machine would break this moment, whatever exactly it was. She reached for Reina's pinky with her own in a weak attempt to keep things going and Reina looked up to gaze into her eyes. "Yes?"

Of course she would pretend everything was normal. Kumiko sighed, but smiled. "And I'm the one with a terrible personality?"

"I don't know what you mean." Reina's reply came with the smallest of smirks – she _knew_. Kumiko rolled her eyes and the train stopped.

Reina got up, untangling their fingers and grabbing her bag before bidding Kumiko goodbye. The brunette, however, wasn't about to let her go without making sure she acknowledged what she did, and grabbed her wrist gently. Pulling Reina against her, Kumiko landed a soft peck on the corner of the girl's mouth, then let her go. "See you tomorrow."

Reina's eyes shone, but the doors closed on her face before she could say anything. Kumiko watched as the girl's figure got smaller and smaller, until they couldn't see each other anymore, and then sat back down. Looking up, Kumiko blinked, not really comprehending what had happened, but at the same time a lot less panicky than she thought she would be once she kissed Reina for the first time.

Then she realized she had thought about kissing Reina before, unconsciously.

And then she realized she wanted to kiss Reina again.

 _I wonder_ , Kumiko thought to herself, biting her lower lip to try to stop smiling like an idiot. _The lengths we'll be able to go._

* * *

 **A/N:** season 2 is so gay and i'm so weak

\- niigoki


End file.
